The invention relates to a modular measuring system that is used in particular to measure various parameters in analysis, in particular in the analysis of water or wastewater. In the prior art, many different sensor types are installed in sewage treatment plants in various processing stages and in the discharge stages to provide information on individual water and wastewater parameters and thereby to ensure that sewage treatment plants are operated efficiently. These sensors have their own measurement circuits, referred to herein as measuring or measurand transducers, and an input/output unit, referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cterminal,xe2x80x9d which allows operating parameters to be input for the sensor""s measuring program and which allows results to be accessed or displayed. In modern systems the various sensors are connected to one another by means of a bus system. The object of the present invention is to provide a measuring system that permits measurement results to be represented in an error-free and informative manner and that avoids high costs for hardware.
The present invention achieves this object by means of a measuring system that possesses the elements of claim 1. Preferred embodiments of the invention are set forth in the dependent claims.
The measuring system comprises at least one measuring location, which may, for example, be embodied by a sensor, such as a pH electrode. Preferably, though, a multitude of measuring locations for analyzing various parameters are provided. At least one connection module, which is used to connect a plurality of sensors, is provided at least one measuring location. Each measuring location has its own identification code, which preferably is provided in the connection module for the measuring location, for example as data in a storage module. An input/output terminal can be connected to the connection module. This terminal receives information via the identification code that is used in conjunction with the data stored in the terminal to determine at which measuring location it is located and which input/output functions are to be activated as the primary functions for which sensors. In theory, the identification code can also be provided in a sensor or in a sensor circuit. However, to achieve good accessibility, the element is preferably located in the connection module.
The invention is described below as it relates to monitoring the activities of a sewage treatment plant. However, it can be used equally well for other measurement applications.
As a rule, the measurand transducer and a sensor""s electronic circuits are located in the sensor housing. Each sensor and its appurtenant circuitry are then connected to a connection module, which possesses an identification code and a connection for the sensor. The connection module preferably has its own housing, which possesses a port for connecting a terminal used to input/output data. This port is preferably configured as a bus. The identification code present in the connection module is preferably present as data in a storage element. However, the identification code may also be provided as a switching matrix between specific bus lines or in a radio-frequency or infrared communications system. When the terminal is connected, it receives the identification code from the connection module, which allows specific input/output functions to be activated for specific devices in the terminal. This is advantageous in that a single terminal can be connected to various connection modules located at various measuring locations in a sewage treatment plant, for example at the inlet, in clarifiers, and at the discharge. The identification code tells the terminal where the terminal is currently located and which input/output functions are to be activated for specific sensors. This effectively prevents improper operation and makes it much easier to operate the sensors.
A plurality of connection modules can preferably be interconnected by means of a bus system. This allows the number of sensors at a measuring location to be increased on an ongoing basis.
The connection modules can preferably be connected by means of mechanically connectable adapter surfaces located in their housing and complementary mating surfaces. The mechanical connection is preferably combined with an electrical contact if electrical contacts are provided in the area of the connection surfaces to establish electrical connections between the components. The terminal also has a connection surface of this type on its rear side. It can therefore be held in an interlocking but releasable manner on a connection module or a connection module pack in a position in which electrical contact is made. In this way, a terminal can be taken to the connection modules of various measuring locations and can be plugged in there while measurements are being taken or maintenance/input work is being carried out. Once the work is completed, the terminal can be removed. Moreover, if one uses a graphical display that is preferably provided in the terminal, the data from the sensors can be displayed in various formats or can be used in calculations. The exchange of data between the terminal and the sensors takes place on the bus system in an essentially known manner. Each connection module housing preferably has an adapter surface as well as a mating surface, which permits a plurality of connection modules to be connected easily and thus allows a measuring location to be upgraded as needed by adding additional sensors. This connection can be achieved by using conventional latching-type elements, or it can be made more permanentxe2x80x94for example by using screws or bayonet connectors. This modular integration of the number of different connection modules achieves modularization and allows various types of sensors to be combined at will in whatever ways make sense. The input and output to and from all of these composite sensors can be implemented at the measuring location through the use of a plug-in terminal. This terminal can be used to input the operating parameters to the measurand transducers of various sensors; and the data measured by all of the sensors can either be displayed individually or in meaningful combinations of data, which makes it possible to represent the data that has to be generated and calculated from various measuring locations in a much better way. The transfer of data between the connection modules and the terminal is preferably carried out by means of a bus system in which electrical contact is made in the area of the adapter surfaces and their mating surfaces. The data can be communicated between the various sensors and the terminal in standardized digital formats. Peripherals such as power supplies, data storage modules, and relays can preferably be located in their own housings, each equipped with corresponding adapter and mating surfaces, so that they can be connected to the modular system. This allows the amount and cost of hardware needed for the entire system to be reduced further since now a single power supply is all that is needed to supply power to a combined pack comprising a number of different connection modules (each having sensors connected to them).
In this way, a single terminal can be provided for a plurality of measuring locations, and the terminal does not need to be continuously exposed to the weather. When the terminal is being used, the identification code tells it which measuring locations it is present at within the sewage treatment plant.
Each housing preferably has its adapter and mating surfaces on its front and rear sides, so that the housings of a number of different connection modules can be connected to one another vertically. In this way, the terminal can be placed on the front side of the pack. Such a combination of a plurality of connection modules and a permanently screwed down or removable terminal can be installed in any desired positionxe2x80x94for example on a wall, on a control panel, in the field, inxe2x80x94a shelter, or on a DIN rail. The connection modules can be combined in a freely configurable manner, since all of them have an identical adapter surface and mating surface as well as a standardized bus system utilizing a standard protocol. This also significantly simplifies the handlingxe2x80x94i.e. storage and manufacturingxe2x80x94of the entire system since the connection module housings preferably have a standard size.
The connection module housing is preferably equipped with a hinge so that it can be opened easily. This allows the modules that are attached in front of the housing and behind the housing to pivot relative to one another. Such pivoting allows a module to be serviced, enhanced, or repaired, even if the connection module is surrounded by a relatively large number of interconnected housings. This makes the entire system extremely maintenance-friendly. The location of the hinge in the housing between the adapter surface and the mating surface allows modules or terminals located on the front side to be swung out of the way so that work on a module that needs to be serviced can proceed unhindered.
Of course, the adapter and mating surfaces can also be located on the side surfaces or the top and bottom sides of the housing. However, stacking a number of connection module housings on top of one another would seem to be advantageous since this results in a homogeneous overall configuration whose front side is formed solely by the adapter surface for the terminal or by the terminal itself.
The adapter surface and mating surface are preferably provided with complementary locating means that prevent the surfaces from moving relative to one another. The electrical contacts in the area of the surfaces are preferably embodied as spring-loaded contacts or as sliding or friction contacts that establish a reliable electrical connection automatically when two housings are connected mechanically.